Just a Kiss (phan)
by how-do-you-write
Summary: Haha, I am REAALLLY bad at summaries. I'll just say its my first phanfiction ever and it would mean the world to me if you checked it out, maybe tell me if you like it? I dont care if I just get bad comments, just wanna make sure I'm not invisible... Btw, I'm rating it teen, but who the hell cares if you're not a teen. I read NC17 at age 13 with a straight face... lol.
1. Chapter 1

(THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, GUYS, TRY NOT TO BE MEAN)

Phil's POV

He and Dan were watching T.V. on the couch that night. They didn't really speak, they just watched. After a while, he took a glance at Dan, and saw he was curled up, sleeping._ Aw, how cute! _ thought Phil as he watched this perfect boy. He noticed the clock and saw it was getting late._ Oh, man, now I know why you're sleeping_, Phil thought with a laugh. He turned the T.V. off and took another look at the adorable being on the couch. He stared at Dan's lips. _Go on, kiss him, he'll never know_. Phil thought over this for a while, then decided to walk towards Dan. He stared at his lips tentatively, wanting it, _needing_ it, and gave a small kiss on Dan's lips. It lasted only about 10 seconds, but those were the best 10 seconds of his life. He pulled apart and smiled at Dan, then went to his room to go to bed. Then he remembered Dan. He brought a blanket and pillow from Dan's room and went back to the livng room. He draped the blanket over the boy, then went to put the pillow under his head. He grinned and kissed Dan's head. _Goodnight, angel._ He retreated to his bedroom, and got in bed with a happy mind, swearing he had seen Dan smile.

Dan's POV

He and Phil had been watching T.V., until he decided to try to take a nap. As he shut his eyes, images of Phil bombarded his mind. _If only you knew how much i love you... _He heard the T.V. turn off, and a chuckling Phil as well. _That laugh..._ Dan heard footsteps coming near him and he froze. He realized Phil thought he was asleep and tried to pretend to as well as he , something incredible happened. Phil kissed him._ Phil just kissed me._ He still was. Fighting off all his energy to kiss back, he just laid there internally smiling and screaming. _Phil kissed him. _He loved Phil, but never knew Phil loved him back. As the kiss ended, he heard Phil go back to his room, leaving Dan alone with questions floating around in his mind._ How long has Phil been gay? How long has Phil loved him? WHY would Phil love him? _His questions were pushed away when he heard footsteps again. Before he knew it, a blanket was tossed on his body and a pillow pushed under his head. _Oh, Phil, you're so swee- _ His thoughts were cut off when Phil kissed his head. Without realizing it, he smiled. He quickly hid it in case Phil would see it and realize he was awake. He heard footsteps and Phil closing his door. Dan leaned deeper into the pillow, ideas of what he would tell Phil the next day bursting into him.

(Okay, I know its not great, but I tried. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

He fluttered his eyes open_. _He was still on the couch from last night._ Last night..._ He looked up and saw Phil coming from the kitchen with two bowls of cereal. Phil gave a bowl to him and sat down next to him. "So, did you sleep well last night?" asked Phil. Dan just nodded in response. They turned the television on and began eating. After a minute, Dan remembered. _Oh wait, the kiss._ He glanced at Phil, muching away, and then turned his head back down to his cereal. "Nice kissing last night," said Dan casually. Phil looked at him and dropped his cereal.

Phil's POV

_Oh shit, my cereal._ Phil leaned down, then realized it was just the bowl that fell, he had already eaten the cereal. He looked back at Dan, trying to search Dan's mind to figure out what he was thinking. He found nothing. "Dan, I, I can explain, it was, I just-" He was cut off as Dan smashed their faces together. Phil was paralyzed for a moment at this sudden move, then snapped back to life and kissed back, putting his hands around Dan's waist.

Dan's POV

He ran his hands through Phil's hair, trying to enjoy the best moment of his life. They soon broke apart, and looked at each other. "We have to do that more often!" Dan said. He leaned closer to Phil and wrapped his arms around him. Phil started absentmindedly petting his hair, which made him lean in closer. "So... does that mean you... like me?" Phil asked. "Phil, I have loved you ever since I met you. You're beautiful, Phil Lester, your eyes your hair your heart." He looked right up at Phil and caught his eye. "And I love you so much," Phil started tearing up and Dan went to wipe his eyes softly."Dan, you're my everything. I only could dream for this moment, but I never thought it would come true, because you're straight, and..." Phil paused. "Wait, how long have you been gay, Dan?" "From the moment I saw your face." They stayed like that for awhile, on the couch curled up to each other, silent until Phil's phone beeped. They both jumped, then Phil went to see who it was.

Phil's POV

_Who could that be?_ Phil wondered as he picked up his phone. He saw the name and had a mini panic attack. _Will._ Just the sound of his name echoeing in his mind made him want to run back to Dan and stay there in his arms forever. But, he realized he had to be brave, and opened the text. It said: ' HEY. YOU MISSED IT . YOU HAVE TO COME OR YOULL NEVER GET HIM BACK. YOU KNOW THIS. I SUGGEST YOU COME NOW OR I WILL BURN IT! -WILL'. He flinched at those words, and fear ran through his eyes. He had to go. he had to. But it was a scary experience. He never knew if Will would give it back, but he had to try. He then turned around and saw Dan walking up to him.

**Haha, suspense. I'm so nice to you guys. Does anyone even read this? Ha, merry christmas! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I think I finally actually know where this story is going haha. My last chapter was really bad, sorry, but I hope they will get better. It might be a little sad, but don't worry fluff will come soon! :3**

****Dan's POV

As Phil was checking his phone, I watched his emotions go from confused to terrified. _I wonder what's wrong..._ I decided to get up and ask him. "Hey Phil, whats wrong?" I asked. Phil turned off his phone and looked at me. "Oh, nothing. I just have to go do something; I'll be back home soon." "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry love, I'll be back in a bit." He kissed my cheek and went out the door. I sighed and went back to the couch. _Oh Phil, what are you hiding..._

No One's POV

**A/N: This is basically an explanation to you about Will and all that srs bzns. (The moment you've all been waiting for c:)**

Will was a bully. No, more like a devil. He loved seeing people's pain, causing pain. Phil went to school with him, they were in the same grade. Every day Will would bully Phil, for no reason at all. Until one day, Will took it too far. He stole Phil's stuffed lion. Now, you might not think a lion was a big deal, goodness the boy was 16! But it meant the world to Phil. He's had it since birth, and always had it with him; he brought it everywhere he went, everyday. To school, to church, even to the bathroom. So when he realized Will had taken his lion, he got quite upset. He tried to get it back, tried reasoning with him, tried stealing it, but he always failed. Then, Will decided to take advantage of this. He told Phil that if he let him beat him up, then he might give back the lion. Phil thought over it for a while, then decided it was worth it. Phil met Will outside the school that next morning, shaking with fear out of what he would do. When Will saw Phil coming, he immediately tackled him down and threw punches and kicks down onto his pathetic body. After Will decided he was done with him he got up and walked away. Phil yelled for him to come back, and tried to stand up but failed miserably. Phil then realized there was a paper on his chest. On the paper was a number. A phone number. Phil felt his phone buzz, and read the message. It was from that phone number. It said: "YA, WELL HERES THE THING. I DONT THINK I'M READY TO GIVE IT TO YOU JUST YET. I THINK YOU NEED A LITTLE MORE ELSE I WILL BURN THE LION. MEET ME NEXT WEKK AT THE SAME TIME, SAME PLACE, SAME DAY. I'M EXPECTING YOU LESTER.-WILL". Phil nearly cried as he read it, read it over and over again, but held in the tears. He somehow managed to get up and return home. This is how its been going for years. Once a week, he'd go back to that school, early in the morning, and get beat up. He knew Will had that lion, he's taken it with him a few times to tease him, so he always went. He didn't want his past to burn. He wouldn't let his past burn. No matter how much it hurt, he always knew that was the only thing he wanted to accomplish in life. Other than of coarse getting together with Dan, but he already had that. Sometimes Phil questioned why it was so important to him. But that lion, he had so many memories with it. The lion was his only childhood friend. You don't let friends burn without trying to save them. Even if that means burning with him.

**Okay guys, I decided to just write this, the sadness will be in the next chapter. Well, I guess this is kinda sad too, but you know, I just felt the need to type this. I hope you liked this, I'll probably post the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Oh, and please tell me what you think so far, I'll give you all cookies and rainbows! c: Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Phil's POV

I walked to the school, nervously, like I did every week. Only this time, it felt different, it felt like something was going to happen. I don't know what, but something. As I got to the school, I looked around. There was no one there._ Where are you, Will? _ Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the walked slowly to Phil, as if he had all the time in the world. He was carrying something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then he came closer, and I knew._ Lion..._ Suddenly, Will spoke, ending my thoughts. "Why are you late?!" he demanded, now so close to me. "I-I well..." I was cut off by a painful hit to my face. I staggered backwards, holding my nose. It was bleeding intensely. "I SAID, WHY WERE YOU LATE?!" I just stood there, shivering out of fear, and tried to figure out what to say. "I kinda forgot..." I barely whispered. "Well, maybe this will help you remember!" He then slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. He pinned me down harshly, then started the real pain. He punched me in the face countless times, making a steady flow of blood escape my nostrils. Bruises were made onto my cheeks, making a terrible pain stab into me. I let out a tiny tear. The monster laughed, obviously content with my agony. He then got up and stepped on me. He jumped around for a while, kicked my face, then went back down and lifted my shirt for the worst part. He raised his hands up, and stabbed his fingernails into my chest. I let out a small scream. He didn't just have ordinary nails, oh no, his nails were SHARP. He actually is known for his sharp nails, they say his nails are almost as sharp as a knife. So as he dug his self into me, I felt nothing but pain. Agonizing, horrifying pain. I screamed out for him to stop countless times as he drew his bloody pictures on me, bleeding my very soul. But he just laughed and continued on. After what felt like hours, Will finally stopped and let go. He turned around and grabbed the lion, and with a smile, said, "Here. You've earned it. There you go bitch." He tossed the lion to me, and before walking away, took my phone, too, leaving me alone. All alone. And then, I cried. I cried harder than I ever have in my lifetime. I was a bloody, bruised up mess just for a lion. And I had no way to move or get help. I was alone.

Dan's POV

I called Phil dozens of times, I kept trying and trying but he never replied. _Oh my gosh, Phil, why did you leave, what is happening?_ I decided to go look for him. As I got outside, I noticed a group of three people walking along, from the direction of the school. As they got closer, I recognized one of them. Will. The bully. He's never bullied me before, but out of fear I hid behind a trash bin, waiting for them to leave. But as soon as I hid, I heard a conversation. A very interesting conversation. "Hey man, so you actually gave him the lion?" "Yeah, I mean I would've just burned it, but I mean you should've saw his face. It was hilarious. I just decided to give it to him. But I took his phone, so he'll never be able to get back to whatever hole he lives in!" The group laughed. I frowned when he talked about the phone._ What if...? No Dan, its impossible. He... no._ But as the group walked by, I caught a glimpse of what was in Will's hand. A phone. Not just any phone, but one extremely identical to Phil's._ Oh no, Phil. Oh my god, Phil, why? _I waited for the group to pass by far away until I decided to get out. I ran to the school._ Please be okay, Phil, oh please..._

**Sorry if it took long, I had trouble figuring out exactly what to write. But I did it! I hope you like it so far, I'm trying. Okay, bye! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its so late, but i'm a butt, so here. c:**

****Dan's POV

As I make it to the schoolgrounds, I stop dead in my tracks. I see a crying Phil on the ground, hugging a stuffed animal to his chest. "PHIL!" I yell. I run over to him and look at his face. His nose is bleeding, and it looks like his face is a little banged up, too. I sit him down onto my lap, and hear him moan a little. "Oh, Phil..." I say as he begins to cry into my chest. I bring him a little closer to me, holding him in my arms as he lets out his crys. I stroke his hair, his beautiful hair, as gently as possible. "Shhhhh, baby it'll be okay, you'll be alright, I'm here, shhhh." I whisper as I place a light kiss onto his head. I hear him sniffle and he begins to stop crying. Soon, I feel his face part from my chest. "S-s-s-sorry Dan," he says, looking up at me sheepishly. I practically let out tears myself. I take his face in my hands and crash our lips together. I start off kissing him gently, but then he begins to kiss back harder, passionately. I slightly smile. I feel him smile as well. We stay there like that for a long time, 5 minutes, 5 hours, I wouldn't know the difference. All I knew in that moment was my love for Phil, and that I would never let him go, ever. When we finally break away, I cup his face in my hands, and make him look into my eyes. "_Never _be sorry, okay? I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've never let you out of my sights. I love you, Phil. I never want to let you go. Please don't be sorry. I love you." I notice a tear escape his eye. "I love you, too." He wipes the tear away. "But it is my fault. I'm the one who did this to myself. I _willingly_ got beat up, Dan. I knew what was going to happen. Well, I didn't know it would be as painful as it was." He then went on to tell me the whole story. I caught myself crying multiple times. "...So that's my story. Look, Dan, I''m really sorry I didn't..." I cut him off with a kiss. "NO. I told you already, you're not sorry. It isn't your fault. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to look under your shirt," He looked like he wanted to argue, but stayed quiet. I carefully lifted his shirt up, and took in the sight of Pain. Oh, horrid Pain. A terrible thing of danger, and sadness. The two things I didn't want Phil to ever have.

**Yeah, sorry I took a long time for this. I had a really hard time writing it, so it might not be that good. Well, ermemememem, bye! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks for your nice reviews throughout the story c: I hope you like this**

Phil's POV

I watch Dan's face turn fom worried, to shocked, to a mixture of the two in half a second. He brings his lips to my scars and I moan, half from his lips on me, half from the pain. He immediately stops and brings his head up to look at me. "I'm sorry, Phil. You'll be okay." I sit up. "No, no if I can't be sorry, then I definitely won't let you be. I'm not going to let you be sorry for loving me...well if you do love me..." He cut me off and kissed me. "Of course, love, don't be silly." He then jumped. "Oh, Phil! You must be freezing out here. We have to get back home. And I have to help you." Dan helped me get up, and put a protective arm around my waist. We walked the short distance slowly, stopping every so often when the pain came back again, and Dan would rub my back, kissing my cheek, telling me everything would be fine. After a while, we finally made it back. Dan unlocked the door with his free hand and we went inside. He brought me to the couch, the couch where I had kissed him just last night, and I layed my head on his lap. He began to stroke my hair. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Dan asked. "Well...I just...don't know why I did it. I mean... it was just a... Wait Dan?" "Yeah?" "C-can I have my lion?" I asked. "Of course. Here," he said, reaching to the side to grab it. I take it in my hands and stare at it. All my memories from childhood flood back to me: the good memories, the sad memories, the silly memories. And I stare at it for a good fifteen minutes, just remembering, and I start to cry. "Phil! What's wrong?" Dan asks. I smile. "Nothing. I was just thinking back on all my memories, and... '' I stopped as I see something glint in the corner of my eye. I look at the lion and I see it, tangled in the lion's hair. I pull it out, and see the ring. A ring. _ A ring... _Dan gasps as he sees it. "Its beautiful... but why was it in the lion?" Suddenly an idea pops in my head. A crazy idea, but I felt it was the right one. It just feels right. "Hey Dan, I have to go out for a little while. I'll be right back." I say as I stand up. "But Philly, you can't go. I mean, your scars... and I'll miss you." I kiss Dan on his cheek and he smiles. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much anymore. And I'll only be gone a little while." Dan sighs. "Alright. I love you." "I love you too!" I say as I close the door.

Dan's POV

_I wonder what Phil's doing_... I wonder as I get back on the couch. I fall asleep soon, with Phil taking over my thoughts and dreams...

I wake up after a while to Phil waking me up. I open my eyes slightly to look at him. "So, Phil, where have you be-" I gasp. My eyes now completely open, I see Phil in a tuxedo, on his knees. "Daniel Howell, I love you. I need you. You are my everything and I never want to let you go. So I have one question..." He takes out the ring. "Will you marry me?" Tears are running fast down my cheeks. I shake my head up and down violently. "YES YES OF COURSE PHIL!" He smiles widely and puts the ring around my finger. I then get him off the ground and kiss him. We kiss eachover hungrily for a long time, longer and more fantASstic ((YES I had to put that in there, if you don't know where that reference is from then I will eat a power drill. Okay I won't but...um... oh on with the story.)) than any other kiss I have had before. When we broke apart, we just smiled at each other for a moment. Then, Phil spoke the most beautiful words in the world: "I got maltesers." I smiled again. "I love you so much Phil." "I love you too, Dan."

**Awww, so sweet c: Okay I guess I actually finished (holy poop) so tell me what you think and I will give you rainbows! You are awesome lil muffins and I'll write more phanfics sooooon. :D Byeeeeee c:**


End file.
